Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 13
|FR = A money bag|NR = same|before = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 12|after = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 14}} Waves 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note1 = Pop plays |zombie2 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note2 = |zombie3 = 1 2 3 4 5 5 5 4 4 3 3 2 2 1 1 |note3 = |zombie4 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 1 1 5 5 |note4 = Punk plays |zombie5 = 1 1 5 5 1 1 1 1 5 5 5 5 |note5 = First flag |zombie6 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 |note6 = Pop plays |zombie7 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note7 = Rap plays |zombie8 = 1 1 1 1 1 1 5 5 5 5 5 5 3 3 3 3 3 3 |note8 = 100% Plant Food |zombie9 = 5 5 5 4 4 3 3 3 2 2 2 1 1 1 |note9 = Pop plays |zombie10 = 5 4 3 2 1 5 4 3 2 1 5 5 5 1 1 1 3 3 3 |note10 = Final wave; rap plays }} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by This strategy can beat the level without Plant Food, premium content, gem premium plants, or losing lawn mowers. *'Suggested plants:' **Winter Melon **Fume-shroom **Magnet-shroom **Cherry Bomb **Wall-nut **Stunion **The seventh plant is not needed. In the first column, place two Winter Melons in the second and fourth lane, and three Fume-shrooms on the other tiles. Fill the second column with Magnet-shrooms. You will want to place two Wall-nuts in the top and bottom lanes of the third column; it may be a better idea to kill off the big horde of Punk Zombies first before setting them down. The Magnet-shrooms will neutralize the Bucketheads and Punks in the first hordes; if you are unlucky the Punks may kick a Wall-nut away if you have already placed them down, but otherwise do no real damage. The Winter Melons will devastate the core group with the Fume-shrooms mopping up the rest. After the first huge wave of zombies, you will eventually see three mobs of MC Zom-Bs and Glitter Zombies in the top, middle, and bottom lanes, out of fire from the Winter Melons. However, the music will switch to pop jam before they can reach the plants, so let the Fume-shrooms kill them. Keep an eye on any survivors and when the final wave begins, be prepared to use Stunion on any group (almost always the center lane) that managed to get close as the rap jam will start up again. Dig up any Magnet-shrooms in danger as the final wave will not require many if at all. For the final wave, make sure there are no zombies alive near the plants, then dig up one of the Winter Melons and use the sun to drop a Cherry Bomb on half of the final horde ahead of that Winter Melon. Finish off the rest of the zombies left. If you use Plant Food with this strategy, the Winter Melon's Plant Food attack will wipe out the heavy waves, such as the Punk/Glitter horde near the beginning. Strategy 2 :Created by This setup is both a quick and easy way of defeating this level without Power Ups. *'Suggested plants:' **Winter Melon **Tile Turnip **Thyme Warp *Any plants to fill up the remaining slots. Place Winter Melons on the first, third, and fifth squares of the first column. Place two Tile Turnips on whichever Winter Melons you wish. This should leave you with 250 sun, enough to use three Thyme Warps. Use a Thyme Warp when the zombies get close to the Winter Melons. For the final wave, use a plant food on one of the two Winter Melons that is sitting on a Power Tile and watch the zombies drop like flies. Strategy 3 :Created by This strategy only needs one (or possibly two) Plant Food, no boosts (although Infi-nut boost saves you a Plant Food), no lawn mowers lost and no Power Ups. *'Suggested plants:' **Laser Bean **Infi-nut **Magnet-shroom **Snapdragon **Any plant you want. Plant Laser Beans on the first column and Magnet-shroom on the second. Plant two Snapdragons on the third column, second and fourth row and an Infi-nut on the third row. Then click Let's Rock, feed the Infi-nut with Plant Food. Feed it again the second time if the force field is lost. Gallery NMT Day-13 EP.png|By NMT13DDA.jpg|By . The zombie carrying the third Plant Food must be killed before using Thyme Warp to get the Plant Food NMT-D13 TULO1.png|First flag by NMT-D13 TULO2.png|Final flag by ThisUserLikesOreo NMT-D13 TULO3.png|Finished by ThisUserLikesOreo NMT13.png|By NMTD13_Sbean.png|By IMG_0155.PNG|By NMT - Day 13 (PG234) - 1.png|By Walkthroughs Plants vs Zombies 2 - Neon Mixtape Tour Day 13 (Beta) Last Stand Neon Mixtape Tour Day 13 Category:Brain Busters Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty